Gabriel Malefoy, Mon frère reprise de la fic
by anonyma1
Summary: Reprise de la Fiction de Petite Bulle de Savon. Voir le résumé à l'intérieur de la fiction.


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, chers lectrices, chers lecteurs;

Chose promise, chose due : voici la nouvelle publication de **Gabriel Malefoy, Mon Frère**, originalement écrite par Petite Bulle de Savon. Petite Bulle ayant décidé pour des raisons qui lui sont personnelles d'arrêter la fanfiction, et ne voulant pas voir son travail disparaitre dans l'oubli, elle a accepté de me laisser reprendre son travail.

Les premiers chapitres de cette fiction sont donc ceux qu'elle a écrit, je les ai juste corrigés au point de vue de l'orthographe, de la syntaxe et des quelques erreurs de ligne temporelle qu'ils pouvaient contenir.

Je m'efforcerais de respecter ses personnages et son intrigue même si je ne garantie pas d'aller exactement dans le même sens que ce qu'elle avait initialement prévu.

Je tiens aussi à remercier ici Clair-de-Lune qui me servira de bêta pour cette fic et qui est l'une des personnes qui m'a convaincu de reprendre cette fic (si vous pouvez la retrouver c'est donc aussi grâce à elle).

En espérant que ce ma reprise de cette fiction vous conviendra et en me réjouissant d'avance de faire partager cette aventure avec vous,

Bisous à toutes et à tous

Anonyma1

* * *

AVERTISSEMENT: Cette fiction est un UA c'est à dire une Univers Alternatif qui prend place dès le début de la quatrième année dans le canon original.

Elle contient des scènes de violence, maltraitance de mineur, viol, torture, langage choquant...

Le début de cette fiction est donc particulièrement sombre et ne pourrait pas convenir AUX AMES SENSIBLES.

Merci de tenir compte de cet avertissement. Si vous ne tenez pas compte du dit avertissement, NE VENEZ PAS VOUS PLAINDRE APRES.

De même il est bien évident pour tout le monde que rien ne m'appartient : ni le monde d'Harry Potter, ni même les 16 premiers chapitres qui sont le travail de Petite Bulle de Savon.

* * *

**Prologue**

**(écrit par Petite Bulle de Savon- première publication 2006)**

Le jeune garçon ne bougea pas d'un centimètre quand il entendit des pas lourds monter les escaliers et se rapprocher de sa chambre. Il ne bougea pas non plus quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et se referma de même. Il ne réagit pas plus quand deux bras le retournèrent sur le ventre sur son matelas alors qu'il était couché en chien de fusil sur son lit. Il ne se débattit pas quand ses mains enlevèrent ses vêtements de force. Ni quand l'homme qui était entré dans la pièce le pénétra avec force.

Il ne bougea pas quand celui-ci le griffa en lui attrapant les hanches fermement, ni quand le va et viens devint tellement brutal qu'il se mit instantanément à saigner. L'enfant ne dit rien non plus quand l'homme se retira de lui avec la même brutalité, le retourna sur le dos comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon et commença à le caresser entre les cuisses. Il ne réagit pas plus quand l'adulte força le passage de ses lèvres closes et fit tourner sa langue dans sa bouche, ni quand il lui lécha le corps, descendant le long de son torse et de son dos. Et l'enfant ne fit rien non plus quand l'homme se masturba devant lui avant de lui enfoncer son sexe tendu dans la bouche et de le forcer à avaler sa semence.

Enfin le jeune garçon ne bougea pas non plus de sa position étendue sur son lit, nu comme un vers, violé, sali, quand l'homme se rhabilla et sorti de la pièce sans un regard pour lui. Cet enfant y était trop habitué maintenant pour montrer une quelconque résistance physique et son esprit était déjà loin de son corps depuis trois longues semaines de ce régime quotidien.

L'adulte l'avait violé partout : dans sa chambre, sur son lit, à même le sol ou sur son bureau, mais également dans leur chambre à eux, sous la douche, dans la cuisine…

Le message de l'adulte sur l'enfant était très clair _« Tu n'es en sécurité nulle part, je peux venir n'importe quand »_. Et en effet il l'avait prit brutalement n'importe où, n'importe quand, tous les soirs quotidiennement mais aussi pendant la journée, le matin, l'après midi. Vraiment n'importe quand.

Et si les viols étaient plus brutaux et répétitifs depuis trois semaines, il les avait toujours connus quand même. Depuis ses 6 ans. Alors lors de ces « séances de jeux » avec son oncle, son esprit dérivait complètement de son corps. Et comme depuis le début de l'été il ne savait pas quand cela pouvait arriver et que c'était à chaque nouvelle fois plus violant, plus sanglant, il était déconnecté en permanence faisant tout par automatisme. Obéissant docilement aux ordres, recevant sans se plaindre les coups, ne se débattant pas lors des viols.

Et ce jeune garçon qui restait là sur son lit comme une marionnette désarticulée fêterait ses 14 ans à la fin du mois …


End file.
